Tango para dos
by Genee
Summary: Le cambié el nombre al fic, me gusta mas este titulo. el de antes era... "Deseo: Al compás de un Tango" Summary: Taichi Yagami, tiene un sueño intimo con Sora Takenouchi, que luego de un baile al ritmo de un tango se vuelve un deseo delirante a tal punto que piensa que Sora quiere lo mismo que él, quitarle la ropa al son del 1..2..3. *Lemon*


Debo decir que digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Los cuales son excelentes escritores, aunque no entiendo que paso por su mente cuando juntó a Yamato y a Sora dejando solo a Tai.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando esta idea vino a mi cabeza...que tal si el encuentro de tai y sora es mas casual y menos pensado, que tal si piensan mas como jovenes del siglo XXI y sin nungun tabu hacia encuentros "amorosos", que tal sin antes decir te amo se aman y ya...

después de todo ya luego de tantos años de amistad sobra decir "tu me gustas" o "yo te amo".

* * *

**El Deseo: al compás de un tango.**

Era una tarde común había llegado de la práctica de fútbol lance mi bolso en la entrada de la casa y me dispuse a ver la televisión, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido y sin darme cuenta comencé a soñar.

_Me encontraba en un lugar no muy oscuro, al parecer sentado en un mueble, mi corazón estaba agitado, aun no sabia porque, pero pronto caería en cuenta que era por ella... sentí que unas manos que comienzan a acariciar mi cuello y cabellos logrando despeinarlos aún más de lo normal, yo cerré mis ojos pues esas manos me relajaban y volvían loco a la vez, quise sentir cada caricia; ella sabía lo que hacía, lo que sus manos causaban en mi cuerpo. Estaba detrás de mí y del sofá, sentí que se inclinó e inició a susurrarme cosas en el oído, mi cuerpo se erizó y sin darme cuenta ¡tenia a la pelirroja más sexy del mundo sentada en mi regazo! _

_DIOS QUE CALOR, sentía que mi cuerpo se acaloraba y que miles de descargas corrían por mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi zona baja..._

_Ella se encontraba sentada frente a mí, empezó a besarme por el cuello, volví a cerrar mis ojos para sentir cada caricia... sus manos tomaron la comisura de mi panatalon y de un momento a otro había introducido una de ellas por dentro y acariciaba mi sexo._

_¡DIABLOS! _

_Desespere quise atraparla en mis brazos pero ella jugaba, tomó mis manos y viéndome fijo movió de lado su cabeza, se me acercó y dio un tenue beso que apenas pude sentir pero que fue suficiente para soltar un leve jadeo, bajo una vez más por mi cuello, jugó con mi oreja, la mordía... de un momento a otro coloqué mis manos en su cuerpo y comencé a sentir sus caderas hasta subir a su diminuta cintura, al mirarla noté que ella estaba viéndome con sus hermosos ojos que destellaban un brillo seductor, sus labios se mordían en un gesto demasiado provocativo, luego, posó sus manos en su cuerpo recorriendo sus pechos y el resto de aquel sudado, sexy y hermoso cuerpo que en ese momento era deseado por mí con locura. Me impuse con toda mi virilidad y la tomé como si quisiera devorarla de un bocado, la puse debajo de mi acostándola contra el mueble. La bese, la volví a besar y sin pensarlo ya tenía ropas afuera._

_—¡oh Tai!— exclamaba placenteramente mientras yo me deleitaba con su cuello._

_Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas y me abrazó apegándose completamente a mí. Yo comencé a acariciar su cuerpo con mis manos y con mis labios y alli me di cuenta que..._

_ ¡ESTABA POR SUCEDER, TENDRÍA INTIMIDAD CON LA SEXY SORA TAKENOUCHI!_

Abrí mis ojos de un sobresalto, sudaba, temblaba, tenía calor ¡MUCHO CALOR! Mi corazón iba más rápido que el un auto de fórmula uno, ¡que auto! Más bien Sentía que galopaba como un caballo indomable y furioso, mis ojos orbitaban, sentía mi rostro pálido y a la vez sonrojado, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cuello.

—Tai hijo ¿te encuentras bien?— mire a un lado, era mi madre, mi papa observaba igual, los miré extrañado ya que mamá estaba ruborizada y mi padre tenía una risa de burla.

—tranquilo hijo eso es normal— dijo fijando su vista hacia mi pantalón, yo bajé la mirada hacia donde mi papá había señalado con sus ojos.

Era oficial sentí la peor vergüenza del mundo, mi cara estaba que ardía de la vergüenza, me levante y no dije nada me fui a mi habitación dejando a mis padres atrás los cuales aún se burlaban de mi notable erección. Fui y me di el baño más largo de mi vida, y por supuesto con agua súper helada, no era normal.

¡NO ERA NADA NORMAL!

¿Soñar así con mi mejor amiga? Está bien, la quería más que una amiga desde hace años pero nunca había tenido sueños de ese tipo con ella.Y como era de suponerse esa noche no salí a cenar y me quedé en mi habitación, di muchas vueltas en la cama hasta que al fin pude quedarme dormido, deseando no volver a ver a Sora en mis sueños de pervertido.

A la mañana siguiente...

Desperté intentando dejar atrás aquel sueño de adolescentes vírgenes. Iba en mi auto camino a la universidad, tuve mis clases y luego las prácticas de fútbol Mi mente se despejó durante esas horas, pero, luego mi cara se volvió un volcán con magma súper caliente era ella, estaba en el campus de mi facultad

— ¡RAYOS!— dije.

Olvidé que hoy quede en ir al cine con ella. Me miró y supo que ya yo la habia visto, luego una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios… sus labios, esos labios que al verlos sonreir hicieron que recordara aquel sueño en donde se los mordía de manera tan sexy y...

¡Cállate tonto!

Negué con mi cabeza con rapidez, no podía pensar en ello o sino mi vulgar amigo volvería a reaccionar y no quería que Sora lo conociera, bueno, tal vez si… volvi a mover mi cabeza negando aquellos tormentosos pensamientos

—Tai ¿te sucede algo?— dijo mientras me miraba sin comprender mi actitud. Senti mi cara arder...

¡RAYOS!

la miré e intentando ocultar mi vergüenza le dije que nada sucedía y que me esperara iría a las duchas y luego a mi auto para ir al cine después.

Ya en el auto

— ¡vaya Tai! ¿Tu aire acondicionado sirve?— preguntó, dicho eso se comenzó a inclinar su cuello y a abanicar con su mano, luego comenzó a pasar las manos por su cuello humedo producto de la pequeña y jodidamente sexy transpiración haciendo casi los mismos gestos que en aquel sueño cuando se tocaba el cuerpo placenteramente, abrí ligeramente mis labios que inconscientemente los mordía y a su vez los humedecía... ¡Pero que mier...!

— ¡POR TODOS LOS AGUMONS!— chillé deteniendo el auto de un solo golpe.

— ¿Tai que te sucede?— preguntó extrañada por mi actitud.

Tragué saliva pesadamente,comenzaron a caer gotas de sudor frío por mi cuerpo, abrí mi boca para decirle a Sora que la había estado deseando todo el día…

—Sora yo...

En ese momento una llamada de Izzy entró en el móvil de mi amiga la pelirroja.

"UFF que alivio" Decía para mí. Estaba a punto de cometer un grave error.

—¿te molesta si vamos a bailar con Izzy, Mimí y Matt? — preguntó en dulce voz.

—ehh... para nada Sora— ¡genial! Que oportuno Izzy.

La idea de estar con Sora a solas y a oscura en un cine no era muy buena para mi condición mental en ese momento.

Llegamos al bar, Matt inmediatamente nos pasó un vaso de Whisky a las rocas para mí y uno con gaseosa para Sora. Hablábamos, reíamos y tomábamos; en eso sonó una canción que a Sora y a Mimí les movió el piso, era un tango.

Mimí sacó a izzy a bailar y Sora a Matt, pero, el muy idiota se negó, luego ella se viro hacia mí y me miró con unos ojos de cachorrita consentida y esa boquita de pucheros…

¡DIABLOS!No podía resistirme a esos ojos escarlatas y a esa mirada.

Sonreí y le tomé la mano para ir hacia la pista de baile. Había muchas parejas, gracias a Dios que Hikari-chan me había convencido de ayudarla a ensayar ese tipo de música para sus clases de baile.

Nota mental para Taichi Yagami: si una chica te invita a bailar tango ¡NIÉGATE!

En este baile la mujer seduce y el hombre conduce. Es el tango una música que marca los pasos de los bailarines, como si fueran reglas, pero es la postura de nosotros la que marca el erotismo y pasión. Su música nos abraza mientras se camina suavemente a su ritmo, lo que lo hace un baile, como debe ser, lento y simple.

Pero muy, MUY erótico y mi retorcida mente no estaba en total equilibrio aquella noche...

¡Kami-sama apiádate de mi!

Yo la tomé con una mano por la cintura, con fuerza y decisión; pero, a la vez con suavidad y, con la otra mano tomé la suya. Ella arrimo su cabeza y el torso, dejando una ligera separación desde abajo del pecho dando lugar entre nuestros pies para facilitar el caminar y realizar figuras, camine hacia delante, la volteé logrando que enfrentara la misma dirección que yo. Juntos caminamos hacia delante, yo con mi pies izquierdo y ella con su derecha, uno, dos y tres... Fueron los pasos, una pausa, giramos las cabezas a la izquierda, luego derecha y luego izquierda y luego un: Un, dos, tres... Tres pasos más al compás de la música, los siguiente fueron movimientos que como dije eran de formas eróticas y seductoras, parecería raro pero disfrutaba su mirada intensa, provocada por el ritmo de aquel tango, su cuerpo seductor que rosaba constantemente con el mío, en un movimiento la giré, ella me daba la espalda, yo tome sus dos manos y las lleve hacia arriba, ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, estirando su pierna izquierda y encogiendo la derecha, la subí en un movimiento rápido por supuesto dentro del compás de la música, y la volví a virar hacia mí, quedando otra vez enfrente de mi rostro, sus ojos tenían esa mirada brillosa, su boca exhalaba un jadeo producto de aquellos pasos.

Las personas nos veían, de hecho, muchos dejaron la pista para observar aquel espectáculo que según Mimí mostraban pasión y entrega. La música acababa en un último compás la tenía aun de frente... hizo un movimiento y lentamente comenzó a subir su pierna izquierda por mi pierna derecha la cual estiraba mientras mantenía el peso de Sora con la izquierda, ella estiraba su otra pierna y yo mantenía arriba su mano diestra y mi zurda, a medida que lentamente la echaba hacia atrás dejando caer su espalda y cabeza yo la sostenía por la cintura mirando un poco su pecho. La pieza terminó dando fin al baile, Sora reía y se sonrojaba de emoción pues la gente del lugar comenzó a aplaudirnos.

Nos sentamos y continuamos bebiendo y comentando sobre el baile pasado y otras trivialidades, al parecer bebimos un poco más de lo esperado, no como para emborracharnos, sino como para atontarnos. Pude notar que Sora me miraba muy raro, casi como en aquel sueño. No, no podía ser, ese sueño más el baile y las copas de sake hicieron que imaginara cosas. Vi la hora, era muy tarde así que decidí llevarla a su casa.

En el camino al auto, por el estacionamiento y sin un alma serca Sora comenzó a cantar y reía tontamente al notar que en momentos desafinaba, daba pasos vacilantes y reía mucho.

Cuando llegamos al auto dejo de cantar, me miró fijo mientras yo le abria la puerta de auto, ¡que raro! se acercó hasta mi mordiéndose el labio inferior...

Contrólate Taichi, deben de ser cosas tuyas ¿lo son? enarqué una ceja, tenia el brazo sobre la puerta del vehículo pero la mirada en los ojos de Sora que se iba a cercando a mi

¡Mierda! ¿es otro jodido sueño?

Sin previo aviso y sacandome de mis pensamientos se abalanzó sobre mi dejándome sorprendido, pues, me clavó un beso el cual no me dio tiempo a responder. Quedé frió y en shock, se alejó mordiendo sus labios y riendo pícaramente terminó de abrir la puerta y paso al carro

—¿vienes?— dijo.

Yo volteé y la miré con los ojos desorbitados, asentí con mi cabeza embobado y camine a mi asiento.

Conduciendo hacia la casa de Sora esta me echaba ojitos, yo la miraba de reojo sentía un escalofrió subir por mi espalda y no querrán saber hacia dónde bajaba esa sensación… quería detener el auto y desgarrar esa camisa que tenía puesta mi querida y probocativa Sora, para luego devorar su pecho y terminar haciéndole el amor placenteramente.

Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo así que me detuve con miedo a imaginar cosas, volví a verla, ella me miraba, no eran ideas mías ella deseaba lo mismo que yo, nuestra miradas se unieron no era necesario hablar y al igual que el tango hubo un: "un… cerro sus ojos, dos… me acerque a su rostro y tres… nos besamos en la boca" mis manos recorrían su torso ese beso encerraba deseo, pasión y locura fue intenso y fogoso.

Nos encontrábamos ya en la puerta de su casa aun nos besábamos, no entiendo cómo logré llegar a su casa y subir las escaleras, pues, creo que desde el beso en el semáforo no pudimos separar nuestros labios ni siquiera para respirar... nos separamos por fin, saco sus llaves abrió la puerta y volvió a besarme.

—mi madre no está en la ciudad— dijo en susurro , eso fue suficiente para mi.

Entré y cerré la puerta, la tome por la cintura, ella abrazó mi cuello y volvimos a unirnos en un beso apasionado, caminamos a pasos ciegos hasta llegar a su habitación, chocamos contra lo que supuse era su cama se dejó caer en ella y yo la seguí quedando encima de su cuerpo de rodillas al colchón.

Me moría por explorar el resto de su cuerpo y, no tarde en hacerlo, pues sentí su permiso cuando ella movió su cara para dar paso a que besara su cuello, mi mano se deslizaba por su pierna fuertemente me topé con su falda la cual no dude en ignorar y seguí subiendo mi mano arrastrando aquella prenda, ella hacia lo mismo con mi espalda ignorando igual la estorbosa camisa que tenía yo. Comenzó a quitarla logrando su objetivo, la mire directo a los ojos, podía ver en ellos que quería lo mismo que yo pero debía preguntar.

—¿estas segura? Has bebido y…— me interrumpió.

—estoy segura, he deseado este momento desde hace mucho.

Y allí sin ser consciente mi cerebro de lo que diría mi boca por mandato de mi corazón salió de la nada...

—Te amo sora Takenouchi— ella sonrió y yo la volví a besar.

El desnudo de nuestros cuerpos se hizo evidente, la comencé a besar suavemente y recorrí cada centímetro de su delicado y formado cuerpo de tenista, ella me acariciaba, ya no de la misma forma desesperante, sino más dulcemente… besaba su vientre y subí topándome con sus senos los cuales tuvieron y capturaron toda mi atención, sentía su corazón latir y su pecho agitarse por cada jadeo que daba lentamente, sus manos subieron mi rostro hasta encontrarme con el suyo, sus labios rosaron los míos.

Su respiración era agitada y en medio de ello, ella musitó

—sé el primero en explorar mi cuerpo… Taichi Yagami—

¡CIELOS!

Esas palabras estremecieron mi cuerpo, en mi pecho comenzaron a detonar millones de fuegos artificiales, cada parte, cada terminación nerviosa se puso al mil por ciento. La mire, sonreí y luego la besé…

Al poco tiempo dirigí mi sexo hacia el suyo lentamente comencé a introducirme en ella, me tomó fuerte en un abrazo, yo mantenía mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, llegue a un punto donde ya no podía avanzar más sin seguir evitando lo que para ella sería un poco molesto y doloroso.

Levante su torso y coloque mis manos en su espalda regresándole el abrazo.

—relájate, yo te cuidaré—dije en voz baja ella solo movió su cabeza asintiendo lentamente…

cerré mis ojos con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido presioné hasta sentir que lo que me impedía el paso cedía, alcancé a escuchar una exclamación leve, un sonido de queja y de dolor a la vez que Sora se aferraba con más fuerza hacia mí. Comencé a besar su cuello intentando quitar la tensión de su cuerpo mientras que a la vez hacía movimientos lentos y pausados logrando que se acostumbre al nuevo intruso que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco sentí que inhalaba y exhalaba por su boca cada vez más rápido hasta que estos se convirtieron en un ligero y silencioso gemido, comencé a acelerar mis movimientos, ella aumentaba sus gemidos, mi cuerpo estaba completamente erizado, sentía miles de emociones al escucharla exclamar de placer.

Había estado con mujeres antes, pero lo que ella me causaba era infinitamente más fuerte y placentero, pues, no solo estaba intimidando con ella, era más que eso, en ese momento por primera vez estaba haciendo el amor. Esto era un verdadero "hacer el amor" me deje llevar por el sonido que emitía ella y a su ritmo comencé a moverme más y más rápido logrando que de su boca saliera un:

—¡oh Tai!—

Tuve que morder mis labios para no producir los mismos sonidos de mi chica, sus manos se clavaban en mi espalda, sus piernas se enlazaban a mi cuerpo, su espalda comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi pecho mientras que sus labios dejaban escapar otra vez mi nombre, perdí el control y deje salir todo en lo que se convertiría en un fuerte, sensacional y delirante orgasmo.

No me culpen después de todo soy hombre...

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento, me posé en su pecho dejándome caer, ella acarició mi cabellera, sentía que estaba en el lugar más cálido y relajante del mundo mi mente se perdió entre los latidos de su corazón… cuando recupere el aliento me levanté tome una manta y cubrí nuestros cuerpos desnudos y cansados, ahora ella era quien se posaba en mi pecho, no sin antes darme un tierno y corto beso.

—Sabes Tai…— dijo ella.—los deseos se cumplen.

Yo sonreí, pero, no sabia el por qué de su comentario.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por lo que acaba de suceder?

—sí y no, pues, lo digo porque yo ya me había entregado a ti en mis sueños, Tai… Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre te he estado esperando.

Rápidamente me vino a la mente el sueño de que tuve aquella tarde de lo que ya sería el día anterior, sabia a lo que se refería, eso era ya algo que estaba escrito, además yo sin saberlo también la amé siempre. Acaricié su cabello y dije:

—yo también te amo sora— luego cerré mis ojos y deje que el resto de la madrugara nos arropara bajo aquel cielo iluminado de estrellas.

Sobra decir que cada viernes volvemos a aquel bar argentino, con la temática del tango y ahora: nuestro baile favorito, el causante de aquellos deseos que terminan en convirtiéndose en un baile, el cual siempre termina bajo las sabanas blancas al ritmo de un apasiona y erótico tango.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **espero que les haya gustado y dejen su opinión.*-* amo el taiora y este fic es para todos sus les gusta dejen review ayudará a subir mas fics:D

\o/ **T****aiora 100%**


End file.
